


Broken Bird

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Broken Bird

“It’s hard to believe that both Simeon and Luke are going to be staying in devildom, I mean...Micheal was angry, but I don't think he had to take it that far.” 

“I don't know; I mean, all seven of us ended up down here because of what had happened with Lilith,” Mammon admitted looking up from where he was sitting on the couch, and he glanced across the room where Beelzebub was sitting with Luke in his arms, gently rubbing his back as he cried, 

“Do you think Luke should decide to come with Simeon?”

“Would you be able to leave any of us behind?” Lucifer asked, hearing the question and crossing his arks over his chest; he was a little bruised, chiefly on his arms and his right shoulder, a cut sticking out on his cheek.

“Where is Simeon anyway? I didn't even really see him, and he sorts of came inside and then ran upstairs before we had a chance to talk to him.”

“Simeon is upstairs in my room and recovering. I want to suggest that you leave him alone and give him some time to himself.”

“But...”

“Mammon, don't you think that Simeon would have done the same thing if he was in our situation,” Lucien explained, but he turned his head and walked over towards MC, and lightly tapped his hand against their shoulder, gesturing for them to follow him up the steps

The silence echoing through the hallway was awkward, given the sounds of gentle talking and crying coming from down the steps. “What did you want to talk to me about, Lucifer?” MC asked, pausing and turning their head to look over at him, but he sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m the one who needs to be talked to, though I would appreciate it if you spoke with Luke later,” Lucifer added, standing outside of the door to his study, and took a deep breath knocking once or twice. “He probably won’t be in much of the mood for having a full conversation, but if you can at least get him to settle down so you can treat his injuries, then that would be enough,” Lucifer said before turning and walking down the steps out of sight. 

MC paused and pushed the door open, but the lack of light was a bit odd to them; they looked around and could barely make out a figure sitting down on the floor and leaning against the bed, an arm stretched out across the blanket. “Simeon?” MC called out, walking over to him, and noticed he had let his head lift before resting on the bed: “I’m fine, most of my injuries have been wrapped up and treated already.” Simeon said, waving a hand but did sit up, not quite facing the MC. “How’s Luke doing? Was he injured?” Simeon asked, deciding to change the subject before MC could open their mouth.

“He’s fine, Beelzebub and Belphie and taking care of him, he’s upset and crying, but he wasn’t hurt. But I’m more worried about how you’re doing.”

“I told you my injuries are...”

“I’m not worried about your physical injuries, and I’m worried about mental ones...”

“Worried that I might end up turning into a demon?”

MC looked hurt for a few seconds but did reach their hand out and cupped his cheek, lightly brushing a fingertip along his cheekbone. “Simeon is Simeon, it doesn’t matter if he’s an Angel or a demon, and I’m pretty sure Lucifer and the others would say the same thing,” MC said, sounding determined, but they did sigh as Simeon looked off to the side. “Lucifer was worried, you know, the whole reason I'm in here,” MC said and chuckled as Simeon’s face seemingly brightened up before going back to his sort of upset look. 

MC was quiet for a moment, sitting in the silence surrounding the two of them before blinking as Simeon reached out his arms towards them. “Just for right now, I know you probably have to go and..” Simeon murmured but gasped as MC grabbed them and pulled him in close, hugging him tight and nuzzling against the top of his head. “Not just for a moment, as long as you need.”


End file.
